


Spectrum Line factory

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Spectrum Drive [1]
Category: Five Nights at Candy's, Five Nights at Freddy's, POPGOES
Genre: Character Death, Deal with a Devil, Friendship, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Rainbow factory song, Rainbows, Sacrifice, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Sacrifice, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: The mysterious new factory where the Spectrum animatronics for the new Candy's multiplex is hiding something horrible inside and a Prisment Device. So how did Bonnie Glade wind up here after one night gone wrong in a summer vacation in New York, when Mick, Devon and Heather broke a pair of Spectrum animatronics?The answers might not be to her liking though.
Series: The Spectrum Drive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101917
Kudos: 1





	Spectrum Line factory

It was the day of Devon's driving test and he'd passed, but the nerves were too much. He'd gotten buzzed from drinking and when the sound of a crash hit his ears, the shock nearly broke his neck 

Bonnie Glade was sweating with panic as they tried to get out of the gates, while the Rat themed animatronic guards were lazing about throwing dartboards at a picture of Freddy Fazbear. She couldn't believe the creepy gates of the factory, as she took off her Toy Bonnie themed mask, before pointing at the factory, before saying. "So nobody was going to tell me about the creepy factory for the rainbow themed Candy animatronics? Devon, we're all in danger here!" 

It was just one bad stroke of luck while Mick muttered. "To be honest, we shouldn't have drunk too much punch at the party, before borrowing Heather's Mum's car. Bonnie, you only came to New York for a vacation, not live here full time. So if anything, shouldn't they be letting us go if we all pool our dollars dudes and dudettes?" Devon looked sheepish as he looked around with a flashlight, as he held up a finger to mean shh, for one of the Cat animatronics wearing a night guard uniform was looking for the sound of the noise on one of the other corridors. 

"I knew it, the urban legends about the Spectrum Device were real. Okay, for those of you in the know, the Spectrum Device lurks within a haunted factory filled with creepy animatronics." bonnie was curious as she whispered. "Well what's 

However unknown to our heroes, somebody else looked on through the security cameras while leafing through the book on the Rowboatics Spectrum factory history. It had been quite the fascinating journey, from car parts, to aircraft weaponry in WWII and finally being bought by Rowboatics during the 1960s, for producing wire-frame animatronics in their partnership with Candy's Burgers and Fries, before the East coast animatronic restaurant chain nearly closed down in 2008. 

Once, there had been a horrific accident involving two children getting caught on the assembly line for the New Candy and New Cindy assembly line in 1987 , but the Rowboatics Quality Control Board had allowed a woman called M.S to take over the running of the Rowboatics factory, especially after she had devised a way to copy the methods Afton had created for endoskeleton face-plates, that had previously only been used for the Funtimes of Afton Robotics. The Spectrum Animatronics were a hit, for the most part. However, the missing people cases that doubled had people doubting the integrity of Rowboatics company, although Doctor Phineas Taggart didn't really care about that. 

For a man like him, refining the Stitchwraith and overseeing the Prisment device was a higher purpose, regardless of the personal cost for the victim's families. As always, the Stitchwraith would be deployed as a last resort to stop the intruders from getting out. Apart from Heather as her family were no doubt contacting the police to rescue her, unlike the other two boys and he did not expect so see the child of Jeremy Fitzgerald among the new factory cull group. "I suppose the memosynth drink will keep her from telling the police, along with the confiscated phones. Mrs Sandman shouldn't be backing out, after all, you could take care of them and her." The motionless Stitchwraith wasn't saying anything, yet as a quick murmur. 

Meanwhile our heroes weren't aware as some of the Rat security guards heard the noise, and they stopped the darts game

The face of Devon looked horrified as he quickly pulled her aside, as one of the Rats went to take a look, only to yawn and power down. "Are you crazy Bonnie? I didn't think this would be a problem until Mick crashed the car near a Spectrum Candy and Cindy pair. I'm surprised the grown-ups haven't really noticed here in New York about most of the kids who wind up missing near the factory not being found. Those Rats don't look at all cuddly." 

Meanwhile, deep inside the Spectrum factory, a woman in charge of the maintenance and management struggled to keep awake as she slurped a coffee, until she saw the faces or Origami Cat and the one who'd started it all, Vinnie the tragedy puppet himself, as the blue cheeked puppet's face briefly flickered to show something more monstrous. It was clear Origami Cat looked like a disappointed mother, which made Mary want to cry "I honestly thought you wouldn't let something like this happen Mary. This is even worse then just falling asleep on the job, you're just letting innocent people and children die, just for the sake for profit!" He spat out in obvious disgust as he looked at the input and output of the Spectrum animatronics with dismay. 

The bleary eyes of Mary Schmidt flashed as she muttered angrily while humming a broken tune. "Well, you won Vinnie. I don't sleep anymore, just focus on the job. It's all for my little girl Marilyn to be safe, but she doesn't deserve this, or wind up dead. Doctor Prism says we need to increase production, but I don't want to do this anymore. Let's just say what they're planning on doing to me, if I mess up won't be pretty." The Stitchwraith and Dr Prism, a pale American from Iowa with messy rainbow dyed hair and stern grey eyes were about to walk into her maintenance room. "Keep up the good work Mrs Sandman. The latest Spectrum Animatronic was meant to be a copy of that Blank, so we need to manage the R-subject first." 

"I don't want to do this any more. This lie has to stop." Mary replied as she looked at the reflective mirror containing the other uniform, the cat based animatronic one she hated wearing, when her darkest desires weren't held back by compassion, loyalty or guilt. The Stitchwraith muttered something about not going back now, as the Monster Animatronics left the waking world. There'd been rumours of a FazbearGoo blob monster impersonating kids in a high school in Kansas, but Mary would rather be damned then let the goo monster hurt her loved ones! 

Elsewhere, a cracking sound was heard as Mick winced from the orange and yellow Spectrum Penguin's casual reveal of a scooper in his tuxedo nearly crushed Mick into pieces. "Gawd hlep hlp!" He gurgled in pain from blood loss, as Devon quickly readied an axe to try and cut the Spectrum Penguin loose as Bonnie quickly fetched some wire cutters. "May I take you to the Spectrum Device good nincompoop? Oh bollocks, an obstacle!" The bloodstained penguin butler animatronic swore at the sight of the axe head. The sound of a loud clang quickly made the other Penguin that had been about to serve Heather the memory erasing drink, as the red haired girl quickly called Kelsey, Devon, Mick and the cops. 

"Excuse me, you aren't meant to leave until you drink that juice, wasteful girl." The Spectrum Penguin coloured blue and green chided as Heather fibbed. "Erm, after I go to the bathroom." The red haired popular girl stilled as she vaguely heard Devon's friend Mick scream in pain. "I thought he was doing community service. Something's not right." Then the sound of somebody else stepping down the hallway. 

Mick suddenly jumped in front of Devon to save him from Spectrum Chester as devon froze in horror, while the Cindy costumed woman in the metal and plastic suit shrugged. "Another one bites the dust.2 

Meanwhile, Jeremy Fitzgerald looked at his phone, only to see Bonnie 's number and something about murderous rat and cat animatronics, along with just seeing a local kid called Mick get murdered by a penguin animatronic. He double checked the phone, before panicking as he pressed two emergency buttons and a rainbow button. The words Awaken and Rescue flashed in three pairs of animatronic eyes. "Strings, Buttons and Simon. Now's the time to panic." 

Then the beeping sound of String's panic meter echoed as the red and black cyclops robot flashed warning lights across the room. "Okay, calm down Strings. The others are waking up." Buttons was more cheerful as they chirped with happiness about finally being online, to do a job as Simon glared with his colour changing optics. Simon could hear the sounds, along with seeing the slight splattering of colour, but not Jeremy's face. A pity as he asked. "What is going on Fritz?" "Is it a pandemic, or zombies?" Jeremy then turned pale as he tried to calm down the security night guard animatronic. "No Strings, no zombies, but somehow my daughter Bonnie got captured by some of those Spectrum animatronics, just for being a passenger in a drunk driven car. 

String's eyes flashed with an orange haze as they muttered. "Bonnie got captured? Oh no!" Buttons just beeped in dismay, while Simon, the odd one out just pondered with one hand on his purple endoskeletal hip bone. "Why are you letting me out of the lab, just to save your precious daughter Jeremy? Shouldn't you let Trenton's police handle it?" Jeremy then put up his hands in frustration, upon realising that Simon already knew his real name. "Because apart from her last text, she was last seen with those three Devon, Heather and Mick, near a robotics factory, that has an urban legend of making animatronics, out of people who fail their driving test Simon!" "Understood!" But as the purple skeleton put on a 3D printed suit, Jeremy wondered if it had been a good idea letting his own brother's reincarnation loose onto the city streets of New York, just to find Bonnie and save her from the Spectrum device factory. To be continued in episode 2... Escape from the factory..


End file.
